Fan: Every dream leads to an open Door
A fan-fiction by SydneyCat100 age 11(first online book) Okay I am so sorry that this is really long,but Just bear with me okay? (SydneyCat100 is my minecraft p.e. nickname.) Chapter 0 It all happened in my dreams,every picture,every detail containing the valuable memories I lost so very long ago.This story is about me Jackie Poltergeist and my brothers. Chapter 1 The Dream It all started as a dream,a dream about a man named Timothy Casket.He was in a suit kissing a bride who looked so familiar,my mom.I woke up and did my regular routine.Got my clothes on,brushed hair,ate breakfast, and I brushed my teeth.Then I went to work.I was in my normal cubicle doing my normal job when I stapled myself.I FREAKING STAPLED MYSELF!!!!I started to bleed that is when everything went black.Another dream. The man is with the woman....she is holding triplets.They look so familiar...............aaawwwww I think to myself it's boys and a girl,all with brown hair and brown eyes.Just like me,........ and......wait a minute I'm Jackie Poltergeist,I'm an only child and have no parents due to an accident in which I don't remember.Are those my parents?Who are those boys?Who am I?AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!my head is screaming with pain as I look back. Mom,dad,brother,knife,friend,blood,jimmy casket,gregory,sally,suzie,me,him,her,help,ghost,poltergeist,dinner,cops,gun,ambulence,split apart,jimmy casket.Help...........me...............ple...........ase...............................STAB STAB STAB!!!Ha ha! Run Suzie.....Run......run........r...u...n...and.....don't...look....ba....ck...........It was just too fast I couldn't keep up with it. Chapter 2 we'll keep you safe I wake up and remember the name Jimmy casket.....who is Jimmy casket?I look around and all I see is dirty dark red blood.Everyone is dead except for me and the murderer.I call 911 and tell them what I see.They say they'll be here right away.Then I realize I'm holding a bloody knife.Uh Oh I think to myself......cops get here right away and find me.I tell them I stapled myself and there was blood so maybe he thought I was dead.They say that is highly likely and I would be a good investigator.I laugh but they don't.They drive me home and guess what my house is on fire,great.I have no house, no family, no car, no clothes, and no job.How unlucky can I get. They ask if I need a place to stay.I say sure then they say there is a place down town called P.I.E and they need one more staff member.They asked if I wanted the job I said sure.I go inside and a bell rings.Two men appear in front of me.One of them pale with black hair probably British.The other is tan with brown hair and is probably American.Guess what I was right.They said I could stay and be an official member of P.I.E if I new what the first five levels of ghosts and if I kept no secrets.I said ok the first level can only be detected by equipment,level two can be seen and can effect electrical equipment,level three has a physical form and can move objects,level four causes human bodily problems and has mind powers and can change shape,and level five can make you see what it wants you too see,plays mind tricks and has more advanced mind powers.Woah how did I know that?"Well I think we have our 3rd member I'm quite impressed you got every detail right"johnny ghost said."well thanks"I said."Why did you come to p.I.e in the first place?JG said."Well"I said,"it's a long story. Chapter 3 the talk I told them the story of the murderer with every detail possible.They said I had been possessed by a level 7 ghost.They also said they would hunt this ghost down so it wouldn't posses me.They were so nice.It felt like I actually belonged there.They said they would start out easy on me.That made me glad and I smiled. Johnny Ghost asked what my name was.I said it was Jackie Poltergeist then they smiled.I knew right then I had found my family.And I was sure happy. Then after that they showed me my room.It had nice blue colored walls,a bed,dresser,and bookcase.I said thank you for everything and that I loved the place..a lot.We had supper and I went to bed but I couldn't fall asleep.Then I heard talking.Johnny ghost and Johnny toast."She's a perfect investigator, she'll learn fast like you Toast.""I bet she will sir,she new five levels without missing a detail,it was amazing.""Yes she did but what bothers me is how she new the levels.""Sir you could ask her tomorrow""Yes Toast I sure could.""I wonder what possessed her at the murder sir.""I don't know who but I'd like to find out". Chapter 4 The practice investigation It was a nice morning and we had breakfast.Johnny said today we test my investigation skills.They said they would have me look at and speak to a person and I would tell as much as I could about her.She was white skinned with firey red hair and had a Scottish accent.she was wearing a dress that looked like she was living at France.She was skinny and tall.she had green eyes and long eyelashes.She looked very outdated.She looked like she lived in the 1700's.She was a ghost.Wait I know her name. It is Alle.(all-la)I told Johnny ghost everything I knew about her.She is a level three ghost and she is from Scotland and currently haunts a house in France.Her cousin's name is Amii.Johnny looking surprised asked me how I knew that.I said common logic.He made a tiny smile.He said I had done great. Chapter 5 The real deal So we all had a good night's rest and in the morning we got a call.A REAL CALL.I was so excited but Johnny G gave me a pep talk and said it was the REAL deal.He said it was my first so ask as much questions so you'll learn quicker.I said ok.We went to this old rickety house in London.We found that it was a level 5 lady ghost.They said I could take her.I did.She tried to make me see things but I blocked her from my mind.I told her "Why are you haunting this house?". She said she needed to dance with someone.DANCE!you have got to be kidding me.but I danced with her.She smiled and dissolved into thin air.I got that fresh air smell.Johnny G and Johnny T came up to me and said great job.That made me feel warm inside.Then we went back home and Johnny Toast made tea.It was the best tea I had ever tasted. Chapter 6 The walk Johnny Ghost decided it would be nice if we took a walk next evening.Me and Johnny Toast said that's a great idea.Well we took the walk and a guy with a gun told us to give him his money or he would shoot me.Johnny Ghost started to act strange.Johnny Toast told me to get back.But I saw the whole thing.Johnny ghost kept shouting I'm the infamous killer JIMMY CASKET!!!!HA HA HA HA HA!!Then I thought jimmy casket,Jimmy casket,where have I heard that name before?Then it hit me.The dream.Jimmy Casket murderered my parents.It's a ghost.A level 7 entity.Should I tell them?Should I?I have to don't I.It's part of the deal.After Johnny Ghost killed the man he passed out.Just.Like.Me..... Johnny Toast carried him back to P.I.E and we got him some tea.When Johnny Ghost was still asleep I told Johnny Toast about Jimmy and my parents and finally my dreams.He said he couldn't believe how much alike me and Johnny Ghost were.He said "You guys look alike,think alike,are good investigators ,are the same age,I bet if you were a boy and wore his clothing I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart.I said thank you.We went to our rooms.Once again I couldn't fall asleep.Then I heard whispering I couldn't make out.So I fell asleep. Chapter 7 memory or vision? Another dream about someone else.......Johnny toast.I never expected to see him in my dreams.Well there is a first time for everything.Anyways he was at school reading a book about paranormal entities.No one came to play with him.He looks about ten years old.Then a girl walks up to him.She says "Hey Johnny wanna play tag with me?""My name is Jonathan not Johnny!""Hey! I was just trying to be nice."Then she walked away.Man Johnny didn't have good social skills when he was a kid.Just like me....I suppose.Ok Jackie think about this I know that boy he looks so familiar but is this a memory or dream?Then another girl showed up.She was about eight.She said "Jonathan what are you reading about?""I'm reading about ghosts,Jackie and there levels.Do you want to know the first five?"Yes that would be very interesting""Ok,level one you can only detect by equipment,level two can be seen and can effect electrical equipment,level three has a physical form and can move objects,level four causes human bodily problems and has mind powers and can change shape,and level five can make you see what it want a you to see,plays mind tricks and has more advanced mind powers.""That's very interesting Jonathan,thank you.""Your welcome Jackie!"I woke up with a good feeling.Toast had taught me about ghosts.I can't wait to tell him in the morning Chapter 8 The fair So yes in the morning I was trying to tell them,but then they kinda started talking about going to the fair.The fair.I totally forgot about the fair! I have loved the fair since I was 6.You know the sad thing was I couldn't remember anything when was 5.The people taking care of me at the orphanage said it was an accident and that I hit my head and lost all of my memories.So..back to the fair,I would always ride the Ferris wheel that spun all the carts in circles.I ABSOLUTELY loved it.Oooooooooo I can't wait!So I said "I love the fair guys I think we should totally go."Then Johnny Ghost said"I think we can go as long as don't get any calls."Then by accident I yelled this,"YIPPEEEE!"Then I covered my mouth with my hands and we all laughed."Well guys I think we can go tomorrow." Said Johnny Ghost."Ok."I said."K sir." Said Johnny Toast. So here we are in the car driving to the fair. Now we are at the fair.Yay.We go inside and we play games and go on rides and eat till we are to tired.we weren't tired till closing time and then we started telling jokes.One joke was how do you tell which end of the worm is the head?....you tickle it in the middle and see which end laughs.That one was told by Johnny Ghost.We all laughed. Chapter 9 Sally Casket So we are at P.I.E HQ and we see a man in black with a gun.He yells "Give me all of your money and make this easy or,we could do it the hard way."As he says this he pats his gun."You could make this easy bye getting out of here and we would forget." Said Johnny Toast."I'd rather kill then leave."Then he points his gun at Toast."I'll shoot him if you don't give me your money."He yells straight at me.I tell back"YOU GET YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE PAWS OFF OF HIM!"Then he looked surprised."I'll kill you first."Then everything went black. I realized I was unconscious.Oh no,I thought.All I could hear I screaming.I woke up and realized I was the one screaming.They asked me if I was all right I said yes then saw blood and I passed out. I woke up and I felt cold and uncomfortable.I was in Johnny Ghost's bed in his room.They were looking at me."Jackie are you all right?"Johnny Ghost said."Yes but what happened?""Jackie you kind of went all crazy and killed the robber with his gun."said Johnny Toast."You started saying I'm Sally casket and I'll put you in a casket.""And Jackie you should take a shower,you're kinda covers in blood and we could only wash your face,hair,hands and arms."So I went and took a shower and Johnny said I should take a break for a couple of days.I said that I would be fine after a good night's sleep.He then said ok cause we have an interesting call we could do tomorrow.Then I finally said I'll be there. I dreamt that me and my brothers played we were five and the youngest brother called us Jimmy and Sally.We played all day and all night.Then dad told us to stop.We were very sad. Chapter 11 The truth So yes we are back at P.I.E and I told Johnny Toast how I knew the levels.He starred at me and said"That was you?"and I said"yes it was.""I don't know what to say...you and ghost were the only friends I had.I can't believe I never thought it would've been you...Wow...just wow......wait how did you remember that?""I had a dream about it and it seemed so real.""Thanks for telling me Jackie,thanks."I smiled. Chapter 12 The night patrol So yes we have a case....well job I guess you could say. We are now for a week night security.At a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.I guess we did have an ok time.If you think ok as getting kidnapped by a stuffed animal.Well it's a cool story so I guess I'll tell it. "Jackie we need to talk with Toast about this""Oh sir what is it"I looked as though ghost could jump out of his skin."Toast I didn't see you over there.Anyways we kinda are running out of money and we need jobs that'll make us big money.""So do you know what job we'll have?"I asked."Yes there is one place called Freddy fazbear's pizzeria that would give us one hundred dollars each a week.""Sir that sounds like a bargain to me."(let me just tell you this one hundred dollars isn't worth riskin life)"I think it's a great idea."I said.So on Monday we went to the place and got started.Then we heard a noise....only a phone.It said we have a limited supply of power and that we have to be wise with it.So then we checked the cameras and we saw the animatronics Chika,Bonnie,and Freddy.Then the cameras got fuzzy and when it focused they were gone."What the?"Johnny then said we should find these things.Well they didn't but I did.Not fun. I saw Freddy looking straight at me.What...the...heck....Then everything went black.I woke up tied in rope and the three animatronics were looking at me.Then Freddy touched my forehead .He was showing me why he and his friends could move.There were 5 kids at a pizzeria.The pizzeria was closed.One was a girl with blonde hair,another had black hair and a bowtie on,another had red hair,crooked teeth and a picture of a pirate on his shirt,another had golden hair,and the last one had brown hair and had a top hat on.The 5 animatronics.Anyways they were inside and went into the costume room.They put the suits on according to there appearances.Then they thought they would scare the night guard.They did so much scare him that he shot them all.So now they would like to return the favor. I woke up.I said "I want to help just tell me what to do!"They pointed at the zippers.So they want to be free i'll set them free.The kids each got out of there costumes,smiled at me,waved goodbye and dissolved into thin air. So we got one hundred dollars because the rest of the nights were easy.We quit after a week and got back to P.I.E. Chapter 13 The acachallas So yes we got once again another call.This time it was at a place which is owned by the acachallas.Dear Lord help me.Anyways they are seriously the most annoying people on the planet.(They are stupid too,once papa acachalla mistaked a portal to the 13 dimension for a microwave.)So Ghost,Toast,and I went to their house.We found that the entity was a level 5 and it called itself cardboard friend.You see I'll tell you what happened. "Lets check around the house to see if we find any clues."said Ghost.So we checked around."Nothing here!"I said.So we went inside.They greeted us with hellos and nice to see yous.Then we immediately saw the ghost."Ummmm Sir I think I see the ghost.""What level is it?"I asked."Probably a level 5."Then it disappeared."Wow that really looked funny it looked like a cardboard box shaped like a human."Said Toast."Yeah a cardboard box,cardboard box,where have I heard that before......Cardboard box,......Cardboard friend?Wait wait wait cardboard friend now that sounds familiar....."Said Ghost."Now that you say that cardboard friend.....Oh My Gosh the dream..So that is what he was called....cardboard friend."I said."Wait Jackie are you saying you knew the ghost?"said ghost."We need to go to the attic."I said.Then I went up the stairs and soon they followed.I was up in the attic when I saw cardboard friend.He yelled in that cute squeaky voice"Hi Sally!"Who is Sally?I thought.Then Ghost came up and Carboard friend said"Hi Jimmy!"Then Johnny yelled"Who the heck is Jimmy!?!?!""You,don't you remember me?"And Jimmy I've learned to say your real name,Gregory!!!"Johnny then got a strange look on his face and remained quiet.Then Cardboard Friend yelled at me"Sally I hope you remember me.....I've learned to say your real name too,Suzie!!!"Then Johnny Toast walked in and said "I've heard everything,he is just playing with your mind."Then cardboard friend came up to me and ghost and he hugged us both.I felt different as if I was safe in this lonely attic.I walked around the attic and then I collapsed. I dreamt that there was an evil ghost,plotting to kill us all and with an evil laugh he said he would make a league.A league of ghosts and demons and with himself as leader."Ha Ha Ha ha!""My fellow ghosts the first ones that will be killed are.......".I woke up in the attic.Johnny Ghost was still looking around the place with a smile on his face.Not too big of a smile.They said goodbye.So it wasn't a bad or good day.I guess you could call it 50/50. Chapter 14 Maxwell So yes we are back at P.I.E. and we start the day with some nice tea.I tell them about my dream and they said that we have got to be carefull."Jackie it is either a level 5 or you are psychic."said Ghost."Well I don't think I'm psychic so I guess it will be a level five or stronger."I replied.So we didn't have that much excitement that day. I went to sleep effortlessly that night,but I kept hearing noises.Then I felt really cold.Really cold.When I woke up everything was a blur and when my eyes focused I didn't know where I was.Then I saw him.That evil ghost,that murderer."Wakey wakey sunshine."he said.Then he smiled way too big."What do you want from me?"I asked."Oh it's only one little thing......""Well what is it!!??""Oh I only want you and your brother so I can activate a portal."he said."I don't have a brother and who are you?"I asked."Oh how rude of me,my name is Maxwell.What would yours be?"he asked."My name is Kelly."I lied."Ok Kelly I just need you too get in this tank and scream.""Why would I do that?""I'm the boss around here,plus if you don't say goodbye to this thing"he said as he was pointing at a scrapbook."What the heck is that?""Oh it's only the thing that would tell you your past.Actually wait it's late I need to go.See ya. It was my chance.My only chance.I burst out of my chair and grabbed the scrapbook then headed back to P.I.E.As I was walking I thought Wow,that ghost is seriously dangerous I need to tell them.Once I got there I told them everything that had happened. Chapter 15 The Observation "WHO DOES THIS GHOST THINK HE IS TO KIDNAP SOMEONE THEN TELL THEM TO OPEN A PORTAL BY SCREAMING IN A TANK!!!!!!!!!!"Johnny Ghost said."Sir I think there is a perfect exclamation for this""Ok guys you know that strange dream I had.""Ya Jackie."Said Ghost."Um I think the leader of the ghosts and demons was Maxwell."I said."I totally agree with her sir.It seems to umm... link up."said Toast. "Do you think since I ran away the ghost will come back for me?"I asked Ghost."Like you said Jackie,he needs you AND your brother.The only problem is that we don't know who your brother is.BUT I think I may have an idea of you that person might,just might be Jackie."Said Toast."Who do you think it is Toast?"Said Ghost."Umm sir,I think he might be umm....you."Said Toast."Well Toast we can check at the hospital by testing to see if we have very similar DNA."Said Ghost.I thought he was being strangely calm."I think we should all go to bed."I said.But that night the surprising thing was that the dream I had that night was about me almost getting through a door.Almost. Chapter 16 My brother? Yes we are now at the hospital taking shots just to see if me and Johnny are brother and sister.What is seriously bothering me is that Johnny is being so calm so very strange.We both close our eyes as they take our shots.Whew...no trouble that time.Anyways an hour later they arrive with the news,"I am proud to say that you two in fact are brother and sister!I am always happy to reunite families!!!!!"said the nurse.Me and Johnny just stood there smiling,looking straight into each other's eyes.Then he spoke up,"I always thought there was something about you but I never thought that we would be brother and sister,it's just amazing,all of it is amazing."he said,"but we need to tell Toast the good news,we need to celebrate!!!!"he said."Woah woah woah Johnny you are getting ahead of yourself,we don't need a party,what we need is to look through that scrapbook of ours!!!"I said."We can do that to but for now let's celebrate!!!". Chapter 17 our little party Now we are driving back to HQ and instead Johnny stops at the grocery store and he comes out with yes,party stuff."Johnny what the heck are you doing?"I said."Just grabbing a few things!"he said that with a cheesy smile."Ok let's just go home k?""k"So now we are at HQ."Hey Johnny guess what?"Johnny said."What sir?!?."We found out that yes,we are brother and sister!!!!!!"."Oh my gosh sir,we must celebrate with whiskey!!!!"."Woah woah woah Johnny we are trying to get rid of your addiction not make it worse."said Ghost."But Sir....Come On....PLEASE???????????????"."Ok fine Johnny but only because this is a party."."THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!"."Well anyways you two LETS GET DIS PARTAY STARTED!!!!"I finally said.So we partied and partied all night.All was good. (Gosh this story is getting long but I think you will like the rest reader,I think you will.) Chapter 18 Maxwell's plan So you thought that was the end of mighty Maxwell!!!!Well, you thought wrong, dear, little reader. So the party ended and we all went to sleep.That night I dreamed of a missing brother,a missing family member,his name is........I woke up."Dang it,dang it,dang it."I said.I guess I should go tell ghost.".That is exactly what I did.He said go to sleep maybe there will be more answers.But just as I opened the door I heard him.The mad man who kidnapped me in which he is known as Maxwell."GHOST HELP"i screamed as Maxwell grabbed me."Just hold on....""Sir what is going, o my Lord Jackie!!!!"said toast.He pulled on me too."You guys you know it's to late for her."said Maxwell."What do you need her for anyways?".Asked Ghost."As some people would say...,to get my friends out of prison."said Maxwell."What?"said Ghost as he was more confused then anyone."He means that he wants to get his little friends out of a different dimension and use them as an army to destroy the world."I said."Wait how did you know that I never told you that."said Maxwell."Well,you told us that my guess was true so now we all know your plan."I said."Well you will never know my plan because I will murder your little friend if you do."said Maxwell as he was pointing at Toast."Guys go get help, tell everyone, the world is more important then I am.said toast."NO"I said.That is the last thing I said before I blacked out.again. Chapter 19 She knows I realize that I am in a foggy place with an invisible barrier around it."Where the heck am i?"i whispered."I think you already know the answer."said an unfamiliar voice."I'm in my mind."I said."You sure are hee hee!"said it."Your little Toast friend is quite brave Jackie...""How do you know Toast and anyways,who are you?"I asked."I think you already know the answers to those questions too."it said once more."Sally............I,I never thought it would be you."I said."Ehh sometimes it is hard being a psycho killer ghost stuck inside of someone's mind,but I'm used to it."Sally said."I know that you can see Toast through my eyes,can you help him Sally?""Ugg fine,sure,whatever."she said.I wake up an hour later to discover I am in my bed.I get out of my bed and see if either Toast or Ghost is awake.When I walk out they are both awake."Hi Jackie l,I'm glad to see that you are okay."said Toast."Yeah it got kind of messed up last night."said Ghost."Is Maxwell gone?"I asked."Yeah you chased him off with a frying pan,and you saved my life."said Toast."Good job Sally"I think to myself."Anyways are we gonna look through that scrapbook or what?"I asked."Yeah ummm about that he kind of took the scrapbook with him."Said Toast."oh crap."I mumble. Mini chapter 1 My name is Jonathan Toast Hello my name is Jonathan but you can call me Johnny.I am currently 26 years old and I work at Paranormal investigators Extraordinaire a.k.a. P.I.E.My boss is named Johnny Ghost.(fitting right?)Our job is to help ghosts,demons,and poltergeist so that they can "move on".I used to be married but I accidentally killed her with the British disco.Did I mention that I am British?Well my family is sort of well complicated I guess.I didn't have the greatest childhood I guess.The only ones who understood me were Jackie and Johnny.I was really picky about my name when I was a boy,I hated it when someone called me Johnny because my real name is Jonathan.I love my job and I hope Jackie does too. Chapter 20 The third child "And guys."I said."Ya Jackie what's up."Ghost."There is another one.""Another What?"Said Toast."Another umm brother."I said.The expressions on their faces almost made me giggle."Hmmmm Jackie are you joking?"asked Ghost."She isn't kidding."Said Toast."And I think you two know who it is."I said."Cardboard Friend."said Ghost."plot twist."I heard Toast mumble.I gave him 'the look'."Time to go back to the Acachallas."I said."And I hoped we would never see them again".said Toast."TOAST!"Me and Ghost yelled at him as we jumped in the car. Mini chapter 2 My name is Jackelyn Ann Poltergeist Hello this is Jackie here.I'm 23 years old and currently live with my friends in North Carolina.But I am from Minnesota.I like to travel,a lot.I have a fear of bees,wasps,and hornets.I like to write books.My current job is being a paranormal investigator.Best.Job.Ever!! Chapter 21 Ashton Casket Toast turned on the radio and we listened to country."We are almost there."said toast. ONE HOUR LATER "We are here,finally."said Toast.We get out of the car and Ghost knocks on the door."Hello?Anybody Home?"Said Ghost."Yep Papa Acachalla is here."We went inside."Are you here to finally take care of the ghost?"said papa."Ya umm Papa acachalla he isn't an ordinary ghost."I said as I bit my lip."He is me and Ghost's brother."I said."Wait a second,wait a second if he is the two of you's brother that means HA HA HA!!!!!"papa acachalla said."That is a pretty darn good joke though."said papa."It's true though."I said quietly."It's true ehh then show me proof."said papa."Here you go."I said as I have him our certificates from the hospital showing proof that we are brother and sister."Well I'll be darned.It is true."said papa as he handed them back."Now then let's go catch that ghost!"said Ghost.We all raced up the the stairs into the attic."Hey Cardboard Friend you in here we want to play truth or dare!!!!"I said.The Johnnys both have me a thumbs up sign."Suzie is that you?"Said cardboard friend."Yes and Gregory is here too."I said."YAY!!!"said cardboard friend.So we all sat in a circle and started to play truth or dare."Cardboard friend truth or dare?"I asked."Truth"he said."What is your real name?"I asked."A-a-Ashton James Casket."he said."Ok Gregory truth or dare?."asked Ashton."Truth."said Ghost."Do you remember anything from when you were a kid?"asked Ashton."Not much to be honest but Suzie over here has been helping me remember."said Ghost."Ok Cardboard Friend truth or dare?"asked Ghost."Truth."said Ashton."How would you like to come live with me,Suzie and Johnny Toast?"asked Ghost."I would love to....I will!!"said Ashton."Great then let's go!"I said.We said goodbye to papa and we went home. Chapter 22 Operation get that scrapbook! "Ok so we got three siblings,and now we need to get that scrapbook."said Ghost."I agree sir but,how are we going to do it?"Said Toast."Wait guys remember if Maxwell is the one guarding the scrapbook we need to have one of us cause a diversion,another one set a trap by sucking him up but remember this,he is a high leveled entity so we will have only about 10 minutes to find the book,and get the heck out of there."I said."I think we should call it Operation get that scrapbook!"said Ashton."Ok then we will do operation get that scrapbook tonight."I said."But....."said Ghost but I interrupted him."I know where his hideout is because I walked from there to H.Q remember?""Oh ya."said Toast. 9:00 p.m So we are walking to Maxwell's hideout in black clothes with a plan.The plan is that Ashton and Toast cause a diversion,then Ghost sucks him up,then I grab the scrapbook and go back to H.Q.We are here."You guys ready?"I whispered."Ready when you are."Said Ghost,Toast,and Ashton."Ok and go!"I said."Ashton was flying around shouting stupid things while Toast was running around Maxwell.Then while I was looking around Ghost sucked him up.I had finally found the scrapbook beneath a bed.I started to get out of there when Maxwell stood in front of me.But I ran straight through him.I ran out the door and ran home.When I got there the guys were there."Whew."I thought."Guys I have the scrapbook!!"I said."Yes,now finally we can take a look at it!"Said Ghost. Mini chapter 3 Hello,my name is Johnny Ghost Ummm,hello my name is Johnny Ghost and I am currently 23 years old.I don't know much about my past except that Ashton and Jackie Poltergeist are my siblings.I live in North Carolina but from what I know I come from Kansas.I am the founder of P.I.E(paranormal investigation Extraordinaire)and currently have two employees.I have been fascinated by the paranormal ever since I was 6 years old. Chapter 23 Secrets I opened the book.The first picture showed our mom and dad in the hospital holding three kids.The next page showed Johnny's birth certificate.His name was in fact Gregory.The next page showed Ashton's birth certificate.Then there was my certificate.My name was Suzie.We continued in silence as I flipped the next page.It was us kids having our birthday party.The next page was us watching TV with popcorn.Then when I flipped to the next page there was nothing.And the next,and the next,and the next.We all looked at each other with confused faces."Where is the rest?"asked Toast."I guess the incident happened so long ago that are mom and dad didn't have the chance."Said Ghost."Let me check the rest."I said.What I found at the back of the book in the bottom right hand corner was a number.507-304-6388."Hey guys I found something!"I yelled."It's a number,we should call it."Said Toast.So Ghost took out his phone and dialed the number."Hello,I'm The storyteller if you want to know more meet me in Las Vegas."it said."Should we trust it sir?"said Toast."We need to find out more so I say we go."said Ghost."i agree."I said. Mini chapter 4 My name is Ashton Hi,my name is Ashton,I guess you are wondering why I where a cardboard box.When me and my siblings were little we used to play a game in which I would where a cardboard box and make a comedy show from that.By the way I am four years old.I died in that cardboard box because I scared my dad so bad (he didn't know about our game) that his punch killed me. Chapter 24 Wait!!!!!!! "Wait!!!!Stop!!!!!"said Ashton."You don't need to go....I can tell you everything!!!!!"Ashton said.We all looked at each other and nodded."Ok Ashton you can tell us what happened."Said Ghost. "Well we were ordinary kids you know and we played together and we were four years when an incident happened.......I wanted to scare daddy in my costume but when I did he killed me...he thought I was an imposter in which I completely understand....anyways you two started acting weird and grabbed a knife each and dad grabbed a shotgun.You two were trying to kill him by the looks of it so he started shooting.You two were too fast for him so he missed every shot.Then that was when he wasn't looking you two shoved the knives in his shotgun.Then he saw that you two didn't have knives so he shot.Nothing came out.He tried again but when he did the two bullets collided exploding the house,killing him,causing you two too lose your memory,and giving birth too the murderers in your mind."explained Ashton. "Wow."I said.The doorbell rang.Ghost opened the door and a mailman gave him a letter.His face suddenly turned white."I-It's from Ma-Maxwell."Ghost said.He gave me the letter and in red letters it said "I am coming for Jackie And I will win all of the dimensions trusts and kill you all." "Oh Crap."I said Chapter 25 The kidnapping We were prepared.I mean like ridiculously prepared for Maxwell.We wouldn't let anyone in and I couldn't go out.But it was only for my safety.Someone was with me at all times so in case he did try someone would help me. I had a dream that a new member would join our group soon. "Hi guys you have a good night's sleep?"I asked."Yep."they said."Well guys I would like to say that we have a new member in P.I.E."Said Ghost."His name is Johnny Roast."he added.Roast just appeared behind him and said"Hi.....I'm Johnny Roast."."Hi Johnny."I said and shortly after the others said that too.Roast and Ghost went to show Roast to his room."Welp,that was unexpected."said Toast."I have a bad feeling about that guy."Said Ashton.For the rest of the day I read a book."Finally time to go to bed."I said."Good Night guys."I added.As I was drifting to sleep I heard footsteps.Someone opened the door to my room.It was Roast.Then his skin started to melt,it was truly Maxwell.I yelled for Ghost,Ashton,and Toast."WE'RE COMING!!!"yelled Ghost.Maxwell had already picked me up and gone through the door,but I was holding on to a supportive beam.My fingers were beginning to slip as Toast,Ghost,and Ashton started pulling on me.Maxwell finally lost grip and I ran inside.Maxwell retreated into the shadows........ So I guess it wasn't a kidnapping just an attempted kidnapping. Chapter 26 The new member Remember I had a dream and the dreams are all pulling me through.I put my absolute trust in my dreams.Cause of course they open the door. "I seriously want to smack my hand across his face ten hundred thousand times so that he could be logical,like who tries to force someone to yell in a tank,who pretends to be a member of P.I.E,and WHO IN THE WORLD TRIES TO KIDNAP A SLEEPING 23 YEAR OLD WOMAN!!!!."yelled Ghost."Maxwell."I mumbled."Anyways,we should go to bed."Said Toast with a yawn."I agree."I said.And just like that we went to our rooms to go to sleep. I woke up and yawned.I checked the clock and it said 10:00 A.M.So I got dressed and went to eat breakfast.Just some normal cornflakes.There was no sign of the Johnnys."Eh they're probably just fine,i'll look for them after breakfast."I thought.As soon as I got done with breakfast I looked in all the rooms.Still no sign of them.So I decided I should go to the park.I got ready and I walked to the park.I finally got to the park after what seemed like 10 hours.I guess time goes by slow when you are lonely.So anyways I'm at the park and there is only three people including me.So I decide that i'll go on the swings. Very bad choice don't you think?What if I fell off and broke my neck?What if I did a trick which made me drag my face on the ground?(which actually happened to me before...don't ask.)What if a stranger came up to you and....never mind.But think about all the what-ifs in the world.What if I choke?What if I win?All the what-ifs are either good or bad so why would we take the chance to have a bad one?I say it's because we have the knowledge to know that if it is bad we've got nothing to lose.Nothing to lose. Swinging gave me a good chance to think about all of this.....before HE showed up. As I was thinking a man in a tux walked over to me and said hello.It didn't seem right at all.My thoughts were confirmed when I looked into his eyes.They were slightly red around the pupils.I said hello back as he got on a swing."He's a demon alright."I thought.I acted casual and stared off into the distance.Then out of the of my eye I saw him dog into his pocket and he pulled out a knife.I stood up and ran towards the playground."Worst game of tag ever."I thought.I just kept running around and around until the a man with red hair came with a suitcase and whacked the demon's head unconscious."Are you okay?"he asked."Yes,and thank you."I said.We went to the nearest bench to sit down."Who was that guy?"he asked."I have no clue except he had slightly red eyes so I guess a demon."I answered.Then he got a laptop out of his suitcase.He also brought a phone out with a cord.Then he went over and took a picture of the mysterious demon.Then he uploaded it on his laptop."What do you do for a job?"he asked."I'm a paranormal investigator."I said."I'm a solo scientist and my name is James."James said."Well,James my name is Jackie."Ok umm..here is my card if you need help."he said while handing me a card. Chapter 27 Where are those two? That is exactly what I thought when I got back to P.I.E.The Johnnys weren't back from where they went.So I just made a grilled cheese sandwich,ate,and went to bed.I dreamt that they were in a foggy trap and they had just stepped into it. Chapter 28 Help... "Well,now I know how it is like to be Jackie by being kidnapped,yep me and Ghost got kidnapped....that's pretty much all I got to say."Toast thought.I felt someone poking me,urging me to finally wake up.I opened my eyes."Good lord Toast next time don't scare me like that!"Ghost explained.I felt really puzzled."Hmm?"I asked."Man,it looked like you had died you were so pale!"Ghost added."Where are we?"I asked."In a different dimension."Ghost said casually.I stared at in in disbelief."And we are quite umm...stuck."Ghost added."Is this a dream?,I can't even think straight....what do I do...."I thought."WELL...."Johnny Ghost said,interrupting my thinking."I think I found a way out."Johnny Ghost said.He pointed to a crack."And How the heck are we supposed to fit through that.I said."Watch this.Johnny said,kicking it.It broke right open.I stared at him in awe."Yeah apparently I have super kicks in this dimension,and please don't ask me how I knew."Ghost said. We got out. It was the most warped thing I had ever seen.The trees were swirly and red.The sky was striped in green and orange.The 'grass' was Purple.And we had just stepped out of a black one inch box.Why were we put in this dimension,were we trapped,where was Jackie,would she know where to find us?All these questions were making my head hurt so I put them aside.All I could think of is Help!! "Johnny.....JOHNNY!!!!"Ghost yelled."Yes sir?"I asked.I snapped back into action."Johnny look at this."Ghost said pointing at a sticker on the box.It said M.A.H."What do you think it stands for?"I asked."Hmmmm let me see....Many Amazing Hats...nope.....Men are human....nope.....I'm having trouble thinking straight Toast....You got any ideas?"Ghost said."I really can't think straight either sir....sorry."I said."It's not your fault."He said."It's Maxwell's fault!!Wait a second....I know!!The M stands for Maxwell!"he added."Great thinking sir."I said."Well we better get moving!"He said as he walked toward the west. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:PIE Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:Maxwell Acachalla Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Unfinished Category:SydneyCat100's Fan Fiction